


Problem Solving

by august_anon



Series: 400 Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompts [25]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: After a long day of Roman being purposefully irritable, Logan finally finds out the reason. What kind of friend would he be if he didn't help Roman out?Warning: This is a tickle fic!!
Series: 400 Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompts [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815685
Kudos: 16





	Problem Solving

**Author's Note:**

> More prompts! We're close to being done finally lol. Somewhere between like 5-7 more and then I'm going on a little hiatus. This one was for:
> 
> 9\. “What did you just say to me?”

“And you call my ideas unrealistic,” Roman scoffed, tossing aside a sheet of paper with a detailed plan from Logan on it.

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose. “It’s not unrealistic. It’s a carefully thought-out plan, and the best course of action when accounting for all the data--”

“And it’s _boring_.”

Logan’s eye twitched. “What did you just say to me?”

“I said that your plan _sucks_ and that it’s _boring_.”

Logan took a deep breath, trying to redirect his frustration into an outlet that did not involve him having an endless argument with Roman. He was clearly after something, given that he had been purposefully annoying all day. He’d been picking fights, pressing people’s buttons (figuratively and literally, given how he kept jabbing Virgil in the ribs at breakfast), and he seemed determined to cause as much trouble as possible. Aside from being obnoxious, he had also been stretching frequently and fidgeting a great amount. Perhaps he hadn’t gotten enough sleep...

Roman shot him a searching look out of the corner of his eye, not being as subtle as he thought he was being.

Ah. So that was it.

Well, it was a decent enough solution to direct his frustration into, in any case. And it would probably end with Roman being a lot more tolerable. And maybe it would be kind of fun for Logan too, not that he’d make that obvious.

It was a win-win.

So Logan pushed Roman down onto the couch without warning. He raised his hands threateningly and raised an eyebrow.

“Any last words?” Logan asked, giving Roman one last out. If Logan had misjudged and he didn’t actually want this, he would speak up and Logan would back off instantly.

Roman opened and closed his mouth a few times, looking much like a fish for a moment. Eventually, he said, “It’s still a stupid plan.”

Logan smirked and cracked his knuckles. “You’ll regret that.”

“Make me.”

For once, Logan didn’t bother with any buildup. His hands dove straight into Roman’s armpits, which were easily accessible thanks to Roman pushing himself up onto his elbows in an attempt to sit back up. Roman howled and fell back down to the couch, cackling and wheezing, letting out squeals whenever Logan hit a particularly sensitive spot. Every once in a while, Logan skittered his fingers down Roman’s ribcage, adding a little flavor to the torment, before targeting Roman’s kill-spot once more.

“Evil!” Roman shrieked. “Evil!”

“Hmm, no,” Logan hummed. “See, an evil person would have continued to let you suffer in your little mood, even after figuring it out. I think I’m being quite merciful in helping you with your issue, do you not?”

“No!” Roman wailed, tears of mirth beginning to build up in his eyes.

Logan slowed down, moving down skitter gently at his sides instead. Roman’s chest heaved for breath as he giggled, a few tears still slipping free despite the change in intensity.

“No?” Logan asked. “It was not kind of me to help you out?”

“Evil,” was Roman’s reply, not really answering the question.

Though he still wasn’t asking Logan to stop... Perhaps they could play around a while longer before returning back to their work discussion.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading y'all, I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to come hang out with me on tumblr at august-anon, and leave a comment or kudos to keep me writing!


End file.
